ojamajosymphonysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ojamajo Symphonys
Ojamajo Symphonys is a fanfiction created by XDsymphony on fanfiction.net it is a series of fanfic involving the first story, a sequel(Ojamajo Symphonys Mirai) and a group of side stories(Ojamajo Symphonys Naisho) and a christmas story. Stories found here Story Three years after the events of Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan the magic world and human world are both in Peril. Since the witch frog curse was removed there was no reason for witches to have appertinces. The worlds are linked and since there is a lack of humans entering the magic world and a lack of witches in the human world the two are starting to separtate, which causes eartquakes. These events are predicted to happen and it is predicted that eight girls will save both worlds from destruction. This is said to take place after a new queen reigns over the witch world. Pop Harukaze now in the 5thgrade is one of the chosen eight girls. She is told by Hana-chan(who is the new queen) to find the other six chosen ones, saying that she is also a chosen one. As a few weeks go by Pop locates four of the six other chosen ones. Her classmate Mika Waku the sister of Non-chan(from Ojamajo Doremi Naisho) who is exteremly shy, Natasha Seleen a sportive 4th grade transfer student, Sara Cara a short 7th grader and Sika Seleen, Natasha's famous cousin who lives in Osaka and is in the 6th grade. Though they don't all get along at first they become good friends, though not all of them are aware of it. As more time goes on they find three more chosen ones and find out that Hana-chan misread the legend and is not actually a chosen one. These girls are quite a bit younger than the others, Olivia Cara is a 1rst grader and Sara's sister and Yuki Afex a candy loving preschooler. The third girl is Yuki's twin sister Yuka, who acts similar to Yuki but is a little more mature and less childish. Yuka started playing with Yuki's tap and fell into a magical sleep. With the power of magical stage they managed to wake her up and remained un phased by it, proving that the girls are infact the chosen ones. During the whole story they are facing off with a group of corrupt wizards called Destroy 7. Who they find out are the actual source of the destruction not the lack communication of the worlds. The girls save the worlds and the wizards and go on living normal lives(with magic), until much later where they are forced a to make a decision that change their lives for ever(last chapter of OS Naisho) Witch Uniforms and Items: *The older girls have the uniform from Motto Ojamajo Doremi and the younger girls have the outfit from the orginal season though the little girls also wear the Patissere uniform. The older girls needed a more grown up outfit than the younger ones. *Part way through the fanfiction they get a speical witch uniform called a chosen witch uniform. In order to use it they first have to save at least friend from danger. Afterwards they transform via magical stage. Mika is the last one to get it since she has a hard time considering people as her friends, Sika gets it before her but for a similar reason it takes her a while too. The outfit has their crystals on it and the crystal is where the magic comes from. They don't need to say a spell at all. *The wands are the ones used from the season their outfits are. However the little girls wands are changed a bit to not use spell drops and instead use the same stuff the powers the Motto wands. *Each girl has a cellphone that can teleport them to another Ojamajo as well as act as a normal cellphone. It only magic purpose is too teleport ojamajo's. Though it is kinda used a bit when the girls get lazy and like don't want to walk to school or too the maho-dou. It is however mostly used by Sika to teleport her from Osaka to Misora. Important Characters: Pop Harukaze, Mika Waku, Natasha Seleen, Sara Cara, Sika Seleen, Olivia Cara, Yuka Afex, Yuki Afex, Tsubasa Seleen, Liam Seleen Destroy 7. Category:Series